The Beginning
by Uchiha Naya
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha momentáneamente. Aun con los fantasmas de su pasado persiguiéndole, sin embargo llegara algo que simplemente no tenia planeado, terminando por cambiar todo el sentido de su vida. Advertencias: Lemon / OOC Ya estan advertidos!
1. Prologo

**Buenasssss! Aqui Uchiha Naya les da la bienvenida! Mi primer fic Sasusaku y mi primera interacción con esta pagina :D ! Bueno, tras leer el manga me siento tan feliz de que Sasuke este con la linda Sakura! 3 Es por eso que no pude resistirme y termine escribiendo esta historia. Ojala les guste :D**

**Es mi primer fic y espero me tengan paciencia ! **

Advertencias: Lemon, posible OOC (que espero no sea demasiado) 

**"Naruto" no me pertenece, es obra del genio Kishimoto. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo<strong>

Arrastro sus pies hasta la entrada de la aldea, como muchas veces se obligo a hacer. No se trataba de un sentimiento de molestia, o algo semejante. Era… doloroso. Aun con el paso de los años sentía que su pecho se oprimía y las heridas que tiempo atrás lo llevaron a la locura, resurgían reviviendo sus peores pesadillas. No era sencillo para el enfrentarse al lugar que lo vio crecer, del que tuvo que despedirse a tan temprana edad, y que posteriormente quiso destruir.

Konoha por si misma le recordaba todo su sufrimiento.

Es por eso que lejos de establecerse prefería viajar, conocer el mundo, buscando el sentido de su vida. En el ir y venir en medio de su camino de redención, sus errores no podían ser remediados. El tiempo no podía volver atrás, por supuesto. Las atrocidades que hizo no podían simplemente desaparecer, y tampoco esperaba que así fuera. Necesitaba de ellas para vivir. Como un recordatorio de que no podía volver a lo mismo. Su vida entera estuvo sumida en medio de la venganza y el odio, que sin ellos le era difícil, inclusive extraño, continuar viviendo.

Para alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, existir sin un propósito que no fuera asesinar y hundirse en medio del rencor absoluto, parecía casi lejano. Imposible.

Y sin embargo es lo que ahora estaba haciendo.

Se detuvo justo en la puerta principal, al tiempo que una presencia lo alerto. Sus sentidos se suavizaron y cerró los ojos, tentado a sonreír.

– Llegas tarde, Sasuke.

Respiro hondo, girando su cabeza hacia la voz que registro a su izquierda. A su lado estaba aquel rubio que tantos dolores de cabeza le dio cuando niños, luciendo aquella blanca capucha que lo identificaba como la autoridad máxima de toda Konoha.

El Septimo Hokage; Naruto Uzumaki.

–Hm. Tiempo sin verte, dobe – susurro, a modo de saludo.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, enseñándole el puño de su mano que ahora yacía vendada, gracias a la perdida de años atrás. Un gesto de amistad que ya se había convertido casi en tradición para ellos. Chocó los nudillos con los propios, ladeando su labio en algo que parecía una mueca torcida. Era increíble que aquel hombre fuera el que años atrás era un simple mocoso molesto que solía hacer tantas tonterías con tal de llamar la atención.

Había cumplido su sueño. Una esposa y un hijo en camino.

El rubio lo asió del cuello soltando una risita molesta, continuando con su camino. Las puertas se abrieron permitiéndoles ingresar, acto que hicieron de inmediato. Una vez adentro miro de reojo a su antiguo compañero de equipo, preguntándose qué demonios hacia allí en este horario. Según lo que sabía, en su posición no debería tener el tiempo para andar correteando por ahí, aun cuando las guerras ya parecían un recuerdo distante.

Se lo quito de encima, con el ceño fruncido.

–Oi, dobe. Vete a trabajar.

Naruto lo imito, señalándolo con el dedo.

–¡Teme, encima que vengo a recibirte y así es como me pagas! – refunfuño para luego cruzarse de brazos.

Sasuke gruño sin poder remediarlo. Aun cuando ya no quedaba nada de los rasgos de niño en aquel rubio, las rabietas infantiles parecían no querer dejarlo ir.

_Estúpido dobe. _

–Nadie te lo pidió – Aclaro ante la mirada acusadora, para continuar con su camino en dirección a casa.

Demonios, a pesar de que se había acostumbrado a viajar, ahora mismo se le antojaba demasiado un buen baño, comida casera, una cama, y la suave piel de su mujer. Siendo precisamente lo último lo que más parecía necesitar. Quizás ya había terminado su turno en el hospital. Casi podía imaginarse la cara de Sakura al verlo llegar de improvisto. Las mejillas sonrosadas, el verde brillando, la sonrisa expandirse en un gesto de dulzura que siempre y cada vez parecía guardar solo para él.

Algo que realmente no merecía.

–No cambias, teme –mascullo el portador del Kyubi, aun cruzado de brazos. Por alguna razón lo estaba siguiendo, y ahora caminaba a su lado– Aun no entiendo como Sakura- chan fue capaz de casarse con alguien tan frio.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, zanjando el tema. A pesar de que ni el mismo comprendía el razonamiento de su mujer, no se lo haría saber a ese idiota. Porque… ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera amándole después de todo lo que había hecho? Inclusive intento acabar con su vida…. Nadie podía continuar sintiendo aprecio por alguien como él.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, dejando el tema en el aire. Se rasco la nuca, y luego de unos segundos pareció sospesar una buena idea ya que su boca se curvo en una sonrisa demasiado efusiva para el gusto del moreno, al tiempo que su estomago rugió por comida.

Ah, no.

–¡Ramen! – Exclamo – Vamos por un buen tazón, Sasuke. Llevo tiempo sin poder probarlo… – se lamento – Hinata no me permite comer tan seguido, dice que no es saludable… – esto último lo dijo con tanto pensar, que no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlesca al descubrir que su amigo era en verdad dominado por la Hyuga.

Y eso que todo el mundo pensaba que era al revés.

Bah, a él no le importaba. Simplemente quería llegar a casa y alejarse de las quejas de la vida matrimonial del Uzumaki, que nada tenían que ver con él. Rogaba porque descubrieran que el Hokage estaba escaqueando su trabajando, obligándolo a volver a aquella oficina. Y parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado. De pronto, frente a ellos se mostro la figura de Shikamaru, encogido de hombros sin quitar esa postura de cabreo que siempre lo acompañaba. Levanto los ojos deteniéndose un instante en él.

–Sasuke – fue su saludo.

El asintió, sin soltar palabra. No es que hubiese algo más que decir entre ellos. Luego el pelinegro se centro en Naruto, frunciendo esta vez el ceño.

–Es una verdadera molestia tener que ser su niñera, Hokage-sama – murmuro, metiéndose las manos dentro del pantalón negro –Aun quedan muchos temas que revisar, así que regrese. Lo estamos esperando.

El actual Hokage suspiro pesadamente, frotándose el estomago. Realmente estaba antojado de una ración de ramen, pero tendría que postergarlo para otra ocasión. Sus labores como líder de la aldea de la Hoja eran en verdad un peso importante de responsabilidad. Cuando niño creía que ser Hokage era un tanto más simple que esto, pero sinceramente no podía sentirse más a gusto.

Había cumplido su mayor sueño.

Se giro hacia su viejo amigo, gruñendo cuando lo descubrió sonriendo torcidamente en una expresión de clara diversión. A costa de él.

– Esfuérzate, dobe –soltó con malicia.

Y continuó con su camino tan fresco como una lechuga, ignorando las protestas e insultos del rubio, que estaba siendo controlado por su consejero. Acomodo su bolso, y dio un salto posándose sobre los tejados de las casas, divisando rápidamente la propia. Acelero el paso, descendiendo y cayendo justo frente a la puerta tallada en mármol.

La casa Uchiha consistía en una vivienda un tanto sencilla, cuidadosamente decorada al gusto de su esposa. Destacando unos pequeños maceteros de flores de las que desconocía su utilidad. Seguramente para algún fin medico, o simple decoración.

Qué demonios, solo quería entrar rápido.

Abrió la puerta, adentrándose en completo silencio. Anunciar su llegada era un gesto que resultaba imposible para él, a pesar de ser tradición para la peli rosa. Fue demasiado pequeño cuando ocurrió la tragedia de su clan, debito a esto aun le resultaba extraño tener a alguien que esperaba por su llegada. Que lo recibía a brazos abiertos, como solía hacer su madre años atrás.

Es por eso que su pecho sintió calor cuando vio aparecer el delgado cuerpo femenino, luciendo un ceñido vestido rojo y sobre este un delantal que delataba estar haciendo labores hogareñas. El cabello largo ahora llegándole hasta las caderas siempre de ese particular color, lacio. La mujer de ojos verdoso abrió la boca mirándolo fijamente. Muy atrás se habían quedados los rasgos infantiles, dejando lucir a una bella fémina de atributos suaves y refinados. Mierda, se estaba tentando a desordenar su lista de cosas y subir con ella a su habitación, antes de todo lo demás. Pero se contuvo, en cambio se dedico a observarla sin soltar palabra.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación, sonriendo ampliamente.

–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

El simplemente asintió, dejándose envolver por los brazos femeninos.

O – o

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el agua entro en contacto con su piel, relajando sus músculos. Echo hacia atrás su cabeza apoyándose en el quicio de la bañera, fundiéndose con los aromas del jabón. A lo lejos podía escuchar a su esposa deambular de allá para acá, terminando de preparar la cena para ambos. Inclusive le había preparado el baño y busco ropas limpias para él. Eso no cambiaba ni con los años. Sakura tenía la maldita manía de intentar complacerlo siempre, y parecía poner sangre y sudor en ello.

_Era una verdadera molestia._

De pronto aquellas pisadas cambiaron de dirección, esta vez entrando al baño que ya estaba cubierto de vapor. Observo de reojo como la puerta era abierta, dejando entrever el rostro de su esposa un tanto preocupado.

–Sasuke-kun… ¿está bien el agua? –pregunto, sujetándose del filo.

–Hm.

–¿Necesitas algo más?

–No.

–Ah – ella recordó algo, llevándose un dedo hacia el mentón – Toallas – menciono, poniéndose rápidamente de pie – Voy a traerlas. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Entonces giro sobre sus pies rápidamente para buscar lo que había olvidado. El considero que no era necesario, pues podía hacerlo el mismo. Pero tras pensar, llego a la conclusión de que no sería realmente buena idea salir desnudo, goteando y terminar por mojar el suelo que Sakura con tanto esmero limpió. Sin mencionar que la chica todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de verlo sin ninguna prenda encima, siendo que para él era todo lo contrario. Sasuke prefería admirar las suaves curvas, la pálida piel, los suspiros, disfrutando del roce intimo que le proporcionaban la fisonomía de su antigua compañera.

Aunque claro esto se lo guardaba para sí mismo.

Volvió en si cuando la chica regreso con una sonrisa y un par de toallas en sus manos. Dio unos pasos entrando, mientras él la siguió con la mirada hasta el momento en que deposito la prenda sobre una sillita, dispuesta justo a su lado. Pensó que luego de esto ella se iría a continuar con sus labores culinarias, pero para su sorpresa eso no ocurrió. Contrario a esto la joven mujer se arrodillo, con las mejillas sonrosadas mirándolo de tanto en tanto. Quiso preguntar qué pasaba pero se abstuvo cuando vio la sonrisa sobre los labios femeninos. Sincera. Radiante.

Con su particular mutismo la miro a la cara, serio, impávido. Fue entonces que reparo en el vapor, que comenzaba a hacer su parte en la piel femenina, que dejaba entrever aquel vestido.

Sin llegar a ser cursi, para el Sakura era atractiva. Siendo ella misma en su naturaleza. Su cabello, sin importar su largura, la mirada jade, su actitud dulce pero valiente, inclusive esa fuerza salvaje que había adquirido con el paso de los años. La pequeña nariz, su sonrisa amable, los suaves labios, su actitud impulsiva, la clavícula, la naciente de sus pechos…

Oh, mierda.

No pudo contenerse. Demasiado tiempo fuera. La sujeto de la nuca empujándola contra su boca, uniéndolas rápidamente. En un gesto brusco, pero no le dio importancia. La miro a los ojos mientras la besaba y ella parecía estar demasiado perdida como para seguirlo. Soltó un gruñido empujando su lengua, obligándola a entreabrir su cavidad. Ella como pudo obedeció, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que el rubor manchaba sus mejillas. Suspiro contra su boca y eso solo provoco un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Demonios.

–Sa-sasuke…-kun – musito, mientras el arremetía con otra oleada de besos – La… cena.

Al cuerno todo.

–Después – articulo, más entretenido en perfilar su boca.

Sin dejar de besarla logro apañárselas para levantarse de la tina, sintiendo una exclamación contra su labio. Ignoro esto, y la sujeto de las caderas alzándola, mientras ella por inercia le rodeo con ambas piernas. En un gesto que rozo demasiado, sonsacándole un gruñido ronco de satisfacción. El vapor del lugar le daba ese aspecto terriblemente sensual, excitándolo sobremanera. Busco a tientas un mueble en donde Sakura solía dejar el shampo y otras cosas para el baño. Ni se molesto en retirarlas cuidadosamente. De un manotazo lanzo todo, y rápidamente la sentó sobre este mientras con su boca avanzaba hasta su oído. La escucho gemir, y temblar. Sonrió torcidamente, sin dejar de acariciarla. Ella se aferro a él, enterrándole las uñas sobre la espalda mientras el placer comenzaba a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

La sujeto del mentón enterrando su lengua nuevamente, sus dedos bajaron hasta el vestido abriéndolo sin contemplaciones. Se lo arranco, dejándola rápidamente sin nada más que aquel conjunto de encaje que era su ropa interior. Bajó su boca hasta sus pechos, mordiendo sobre la tela que los cubría. Ella se estremeció aferrándose a él, mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Ni siquiera pareció molestarse al notar que estaba desnudo. El calor de la piel femenina lo enloquecía, sin poder evitar abrazarla sintiendo su piel rozar la propia.

La sujeto de las nalgas, empujándola contra la naciente erección que ella pareció recibir gustosa soltando un sensual gemido. Oh, su columna vertebral sufrió el estremecimiento de otro escalofrió.

–Sakura.

La llamo en un tono ronco, profundo, y suplicante. Sus ojos brillaban seguramente de excitación. La necesitaba. Si, mierda. Fundirse en ella, y llenarle de un perlado sudor. Ella pestañeo, con los ojos entrecerrados aun presa del momento pasional, abierta de piernas, y lista para recibirlo. Con una suave sonrisa le apremio a que continuara. Y él no se hizo rogar. Bajo la última prenda lanzándola al demonio, y sin admiraciones se hundió dentro de ella. Apoyando el rostro en su hombro, mientras la joven se mordía el labio reteniendo los sonidos que escapaban de su boca. El mueble bajo ella crujió en cada embestida, mientras se acercaba más y más al límite. Los pechos se apegaban rozándose, y siendo cubiertos por su amplio torso. Sakura se había vuelto tan pequeña, tan manejable, lograba hacerse liquida entre sus brazos y eso sencillamente le encantaba.

Las uñas se clavaban brutalmente, y sus ruidos en pleno oído lo obligaron a empujar con más fuerza. Maldiciendo a esa condenada mujer por volverlo loco.

Estar en su interior sencillamente le sabía a gloria. Lejos de la primera vez, cada vez aprendía algo nuevo de su cuerpo, una forma distinta de acariciarla, de hacerla gemir. Mierda, y ella y no se quedaba atrás.

–Sasuke-kun! – grito ella llegando a la cumbre de placer. Y el la acompaño.

Se mordió el labio sujetando su cabeza y rodeando con su otro brazo su cintura, casi a punto de romperla. Respiro agitado, escondiendo el rostro en el pequeño espacio entre el cuello y hombro de su mujer, mientras intentaba calmarse. Su esposa lo abrazo mientras su pecho ascendía y descendía acusando la actividad anterior. Transcurrieron un par de segundos en ese mismo lugar hasta que logro estabilizar su respiración. Se aparto de ella, en busca de la toalla y cubriéndose con la misma su cintura.

Volvió a mirar a la chica. Continuaba en la misma posición que momentos antes la había dejado, con la mirada perdida y cansada. Soltó un suspiro, echándose el cabello hacia atrás. Siempre que tenían relaciones, su mujer terminaba quejándose del dolor de caderas y tenía que ser él quien la atendía.

Esta vez no sería la excepción.

La sujeto cargándola entre sus brazos con cuidado. No fue muy difícil cuando tu chica no llega ni a los 50 kg. Con su mano le aparto un mecho rebelde que se coló en su mejilla, una forma de disculpa por lo bruto de aquel retoce. Quiso taparla con algo o hacer que se vista, pero sus intenciones rápidamente fueron truncadas. De soslayo vio como la prenda rojiza había pasado a mejor vida, por lo que decidió cubrirla con una bata de baño que encontró prolijamente colgada para él. Cubrió su torso y camino con claras intenciones de llevarla a la habitación. Recostarla y dejarla descansar. Llevaría una bandeja para ambos y cenarían en la cama.

No era un mal plan.

–Sasuke-kun –Sakura, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla, demasiado amorosa.

–¿Hm?

–Te amo.

Y como era lógico el calló. Sus ojos buscaban un punto muerto, mientras sus dientes se apretaban dentro de su boca.

Odiaba esta parte porque se sentía como el vengador que era, incapaz de merecer amor. Su cabeza aun buscaba la lógica en la acciones de la pelirosa y eso lo llevaba a comprender que realmente ni su matrimonio lograba estabilizarlo en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Pero eso no era culpa de su mujer, por su puesto. Era culpa suya. Demasiada sangre derramada por sus manos, demasiadas cargas, demasiadas culpas. Se había equivocado demasiado, y lo aterrorizaba hasta la muerte terminar arrastrando a Sakura a ese mundo oscuro.

¿La seguiría haciendo sufrir por el resto de su vida?

No dejaba de cuestionarse si realmente era justo que ella lo amara.

O – o

Se removió entre las sabanas, buscando inconscientemente el calor contrario, sin encontrarlo. A tientas y en medio del adormecimiento no lograba dar con su esposa. Se sentó sobre la cama, mientras murmuraba algo inconexo, y se frotaba el cabello con pereza. Aun era de noche, pero tras dar una rápida mirada al reloj sobre el velador pudo notar que ya era madrugada. Repaso con sus ojos el lugar, preguntándose donde estaba la mujer que el mismo había recostado.

De pronto sus oídos captaron un sonido que al Uchiha le pareció un tanto extraño. Intento localizar de donde provenían, descubriendo que eran desde el baño. Iba a recostarse nuevamente con intenciones de continuar durmiendo cuando aquel sonido se intensifico en algo que parecía ser más un vomito que otra cosa.

–Tsk.

Rápidamente se levanto, corriendo en dirección al lugar. Abrió la puerta, sin siquiera preguntar si podía o no, pero no se arrepintió.

–¿Sakura?

La aludida se encontraba de rodillas junto a la tapa del váter, con los cabellos resbalando por su hombro, mientras su boca retenía las arcadas que subían hasta su garganta. Tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable. Se acerco hasta ella con claras intenciones de ayudarla, aun sin saber cómo.

Ella era la ninja medico, el no tenía idea que hacer en esas situaciones.

Le aparto el cabello sujetándoselo para evitar que lo ensuciara.

Ella limpio su boca con el dorso de su mano, en silencio. Eso lo perturbo todavía más. ¿Era algo grave…? La sujeto del mentón para que lo mirase, quizás de esta forma podría descubrir qué demonios era lo que tenía. O si podía ayudar de alguna forma. Cuando quiso llamarla, un estilizado dedo se poso sobre sus labios silenciándolo. Pestañeo, frunciendo los labios tras su piel. La mujer se llevo las manos hasta el plano abdomen acariciándolo con demasiada insistencia. De pronto se sintió demasiado desnudo aun con toda esa ropa.

No.

¿Acaso…?

–Seremos padres.

–…. ¿Qué?

–Seremos padres – Volvió a repetir, como para sí misma. Como una afirmación a sus dudas internas. De pronto el rostro de su esposa se ilumino, y la sonrisa tan jodidamente dulce fue una estocada que termino por hundirlo.

–…

–Sasuke-kun – sujeto sus manos, tan radiante, con el rostro sonrosado, y el cuerpo temblando de emoción. El por su parte sintió que su estomago se revolvía y el suelo donde estaba pisando se había abierto lanzándolo a un abismo.

Las siguientes palabras parecieron más una condena que otra cosa.

–Estoy embarazada.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? Reviews constructivos plss!<p>

Los capítulos serán levemente cortitos! Espero que les haya gustado y sigan apoyándome en esta cruzada por el SASUSAKU 3 skdjsd

Saludos!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Buenas! Como siempre es un gusto! Estoy muy feliz por sus reviews :D me alegra saber que tiene buena acogida, por que es con mucho amor! Espero les guste este tambien jeje.**

**Sin más nos vemos abajo!**

**Naruto no me pertenece u.ú**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: <strong>

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

_**Las siguientes palabras parecieron más una condena que otra cosa.**_

–_**Estoy embarazada**_

Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo como la respiración se acortaba, y se sentía desvanecer. El corazón le bombeaba frenético, a un ritmo que lo estaba desesperando todavía más. Aun de rodillas observo con los ojos abiertos a la mujer que continuaba en su afán de acariciar su abdomen como si la vida dependiera de ello. Mierda. Trago, sintiendo su boca pastosa, inclusive percibía como sus brazos temblaban. Frunció el ceño mirando la zona en particular, _ese lugar _donde estaría formándose una vida, y del que por supuesto el mismo se había encargado de engendrar.

Un hijo.

La mera oración por si misma le revolvía el estomago.

No. No. No. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Sakura no podía estar embarazada, ¡menos de él! ¡Precisamente de él! ¿No fue el criminal más buscado hace un par de años? ¿No le había roto el corazón hasta el cansancio? No le costó nada ser un maldito bastardo con ella, ¿acaso no era suficiente? Inclusive cuando se esforzaba por no continuar destruyendo sus sueños, existían cosas que sencillamente se escapaban de sus manos.

La había hecho su mujer, se casaron… pero tener un hijo, demonios, eso era otro tema.

El no estaba hecho para ser un padre.

No lo seria jamás. No uno que mereciera amor, al menos. Su linaje estaba manchado de atrocidades, de sangre y sed de venganza. ¿Cómo podría traer al mundo a una criatura que ya estaba vetada para el mundo solo por llevar su sangre? Seria aun más cruel hacer que viva bajo el estigma que sus ancestros y él mismo habían creado. Sería el hijo de un asesino. De un maldito criminal. Sakura… ella no soportaría ver como su propio niño sufrirá solo por ser quien es.

El al menos no lo soportaría.

–Sasuke-kun…

Bajó los ojos hasta encontrarse con aquel verdor tan profundo. Tan jodidamente profundo que se sintió absorber por ellos. Ella le regalo una sonrisa, sujetando su mano y llevándola hasta el lugar que en estos momentos para el resulta ser la caja de pandora.

Tensó se dejo hacer. Sakura tenía los ojos vidriosos, conociéndola estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar de felicidad. El solo quería huir lo más lejos posible.

–Se que para ti esto significa algo distinto – susurro, aun con sus manos entre las suyas. Alzo el mentón para encontrárselo de frente.

Así era ella; sincera, honesta, sin esconderse nada. Y él estaba a solo segundos comportarse como el real bastardo que era.

–También sé que probablemente no está en tus planes, ni lo estuvo en ningún momento. Pero yo lo amo. Lo amare toda la vida. Tanto como te amo a ti…

_Mierda._

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Quería decirle que era una estúpida. Una real molestia. ¿Por qué amarlo cuando solo la destruía más y más? El no estaba hecho para amar a nadie, ni era capaz de amarse a sí mismo. No podía amar a una familia. Hacerla feliz… implicaba tantas cosas que lo aterrorizaban sintiéndose un real cobarde. Cuando niño solía decir que reviviría su clan, que era su meta, que… si, maldición. Pero era un simple mocoso que no entendía nada de lo que significaría traer a una criatura a sufrir los horrores del mundo.

¿Cómo podría protegerlo?

Maldijo.

Aparto las manos femeninas, pero no la mirada. Sakura abrió la boca y su expresión se clavo tan hondo en su pecho, que solo quiso huir. Nuevamente rompía su corazón, nuevamente estaba destruyendo sus sueños. Pero… ahora mismo no sabía que demonios debía de hacer. Necesitaba alejarse de ella, pero por sobre todo de su rostro dolido.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Sin decir nada, se puso en pie volteando, metiéndose en la cama. La dejo allí. Sola. Con el pecho doliendo y las lagrimas atascadas en el rabillo de sus ojos. No se molesto en ayudarla, aun cuando sintió que sollozaba probablemente arrepintiéndose de haberle escogido. De amarlo.

De entregarle tanto cuando él jamás entrego nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente, a penas los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su ventana, se dispuso a salir. Miro de reojo como su mujer estaba de espaldas a él, al parecer dormida. En algún momento de la noche se había cansado de llorar sintiéndose lo suficientemente cansada como para compartir la misma cama que él, rindiéndose al cansancio.

Busco su bolso, echándoselo al hombro y marchándose tan rápido como pudo. Necesitaba aire fresco. Si se quedaba un segundo más mirando el techo, terminaría por treparse por las paredes y Konoha sufriría de sus instintos asesinos una vez más.

Por supuesto, no era una buena idea.

Al salir, comenzó a caminar por las calles sin ninguna dirección aparente. En realidad no sabía bien qué hacer ni a donde ir. Había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de su aldea que ya ni siquiera recordaba que era exactamente lo que solía hacer en sus tiempos de ocio. Ni a donde ir cuando se sentía abatido.

En realidad, ¿existía algo que aun recordara de él mismo?

Las cosas que le gustaban, el mejor sitio para dormir una siesta, su comida favorita… Pensar en que quizás ya no quedaba nada del pequeño que solía querer llamar la atención de su hermano, era mortificante. Si es que desde el comienzo hubo algo que fuera solo de él, en su desesperado intento por que su progenitor lo notase.

De pronto al recordarlo sintió una leve estocada en el pecho.

Su padre…

Fue inevitable pensar en él, y en esa imagen estricta, dura, que siempre intentaba proyectar ante todos. Siempre comparándolo con Itachi; buscando en él la retrato que mejor identificara al clan Uchiha. Obligándolo a no ser el niño que en realidad era. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en él como un mal padre, ni mucho menos. Comprendía que su carácter fue moldeado de acuerdo a las exigencias de su clan, y que sus enseñanzas fueron en consecuencia a sus creencias. Necesitaba ser el hombre recto dado su posición.

Y él lo quiso de esa forma.

Casi al instante surgió una interrogante, que quemo dentro de su garganta obligándolo a maldecirse hasta el cansancio.

¿Su hijo… también lo querría a pesar de sus defectos?

Ah, demonios.

Llevo una de sus manos, particularmente aquella mano que en realidad no era suya, hasta sus cabellos. ¿Qué rayos se supone que debía hacer? Era como si Sakura hubiese dado riendas sueltas a todos sus temores y traumas, sin darle ninguna maldita salida.

¿Qué esperaba del vengador Uchiha?

_A un hombre, por supuesto. No a un maldito cobarde. _

Mierda.

–¿Sasuke…?

Se volvió hacia la voz que reconoció de inmediato. Perteneciente al ex portador del sharingan y ex Hokage. Hatake Kakashi.

–Por tu cara parecería ser que llegue en mal momento – susurro, mientras sujetaba aquella condenada novela pervertida.

_Pues sí. _

-¿Qué haces tan temprano? – pregunto, ignorando su comentario.

Kakashi le sonrió, o algo como eso ya que su rostro todavía seguía siendo un total misterio.

–Podría decirte lo mismo – arremetió, con tranquilidad –Me imagino que dentro de las costumbres nómades que has adquirido, está el madrugar.

–Hmp. Solo salí a tomar aire.

El peliplateado, entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo fijamente. Con esa expresión que desde pequeño no sabía muy bien definir. Gruño, sin apartar los ojos.

– ¿Qué…?

– O quizás te viste en la obligación de salir a tomar aire…

Frunció el ceño – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Nada, nada – negó, moviendo su mano libre delante de su rostro –Solo fue un comentario arbitrario. De todas formas, Sasuke, es una alegría tenerte de vuelta. Me imagino que Sakura te recibió con los brazos abiertos.

–Hmp.

No se iba a molestar en negar ni afirmar nada. Ya con solo nombrarla se sentía incomodo, con todo lo que había ocurrido, pero sin dudas no se lo haría saber a su ex sensei. Ese hombre solía ser demasiado perspicaz para su gusto. Sobre todo en estos temas personales. Y de todas formas, ¿compartir sus problemas maritales con su profesor…? Ni de coña. Se negaba rotundamente a esa posibilidad.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro, rascándose el cabello.

– ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso…? Hombre, siempre tan complicado.

–Interprétalo como se te dé la gana – murmuro, un tanto cansado. No necesitaba ni quería un sermón acerca de su actitud. Menos en estas circunstancias. –Tú tampoco eres muy fácil de entender.

El aludido pestañeo, para luego encogerse de hombros. Cuando notó que no diría más creyó que la conversación terminaría ahí.

_Que equivocado estaba._

– Sasuke –Esta vez su tono de voz se torno serio, y eso solo significaba que era algo bastante importante. Pestañeo.

– ¿Qué?

–Tengo algo que pedirte.

_Bien, eso no sonaba bien._

–¿Hm?

–Naruto necesita que te reúnas con el – informo, en un suspiro.

–¿Naruto…?

– Se supone que en teoría no debería haber sido yo quien te avisara, pero bueno, ya que te encontré aquí le ahorre a Shikamaru la molestia de tener que ir por ti a la puerta de tu casa.

Se cruzo de brazos, mirándolo con desconfianza.

– ¿No se supone que estas retirado? ¿Qué haces entonces siendo el mensajero del dobe?

–De vez en cuando visito al Hokage para darle alguno que otro consejo respecto a ciertos temas…. Nada tan impresionante considerando que estuve en su posición antes que él. Pero, eso no es lo importante. Necesita hablar contigo de algo que quizás te pueda interesar.

– ¿Interesarme? – Cuestiono, con una sonrisa ladeada

– Si. Interesarte. ¿No hay nada que quieras hacer en estos momentos…?

– No.

– Dejar de viajar, quizás.

– No puedo establecerme en esta aldea por mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Tampoco puedo ser considerado un ninja en estas condiciones…

Kakashi poso su mano sobre su cabeza en ese gesto que en ciertos momentos solía guardar para ellos. Algo similar a una figura paterna.

_Un padre…_

–Dale una oportunidad, Sasuke. Quizás lo necesites.

Era raro que Naruto estuviese solicitando una reunión con el, a estas alturas. Después de todo en cierta forma el ya no pertenecía a la Hoja. Era un ninja desterrado al que se le permitía regresar de tanto en tanto bajo estricta vigilancia y temores. No era secreto para nadie que solo bastaba que el hiciese alguna mención a ciertas ideas revolucionarias y tendría su cabeza colgando en el edificio más alto de la aldea, a gusto de muchos.

Pero él lo prefería así.

O más bien necesitaba que fuese así.

– ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué haras Sasuke?

Soltó un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Quizás le haga una visita. No tengo nada más que hacer de todos modos.

_Claro, que tienes. Hacerte cargo de tu mujer y su embarazo por ejemplo._

Kakashi poso su mano sobre su cabeza, amablemente. Dándole a entender que estaba complacido con su respuesta, y no dijo más. Llevo su mano sobre la frente en señal de despido, como de vez en cuando solía hacer cuando eran pequeños. Solo que era al contrario. Cuando se retrasaba e inventaba alguna frase basura como que se había perdido en el camino de la vida, o vete tú a saber, para excusarse por su retraso.

. Sasuke percibió la amargura en las siguientes palabras– Hay un amigo al que debo visitar.

Solo pudo asentir, en silencio.

–Entonces, me retiro – dijo, calmadamente. Iba a susurrar un estoico adiós, pero Kakashi se volvió para decirle algo más.

Miro hacia el vacio mientras una suave brisa movió sus cabellos grises

–Ah, Sasuke.

Rodó los ojos, con cierto cansancio – ¿Ahora qué?

El hombre le regalo una expresión amable, profunda, que lo descoloco.

–No vuelvas a perder de vista lo que es realmente importante.

_¿Qué_…?

Y se marcho. Esfumándose entre la brisa matutina, sin darle tiempo de debatir ni decir nada más. Entonces él se quedo ahí, en ese mismo lugar, de pie. En medio del estupor, y los nervios a flor de piel. Sus emociones aun estaban avivadas en medio de la confusión. Todavía no podía procesar nada de lo que Sakura había soltado. Y dudaba si realmente era algo que pudiese entender de buenas a primeras. Mierda, la paternidad era un tema tan lejano hace unos días y ahora lo tenía abofeteándole el rostro, tildándolo de incompetente por no ser capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación.

Padre.

El.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uno de los criminales más buscados en toda Konoha.

El mismo que quería asesinar a todos los Kages, encerrar a las bestias, y hacerse cargo del odio de todos…

Algo en todo esto sencillamente no cuadraba.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, ignorando las miradas de desconfianza que los aldeanos más antiguos le lanzaban, los comentarios que callaba con una sola mirada, el cómo lo señalaban con el dedo. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado. De haber sido el novato estrella de su generación se había convertido en un criminal altamente peligroso.

Pero estaba bien.

Era habitual.

Continúo con su camino, sintiéndose taciturno. Minutos, segundos, horas no lo sabía con exactitud. Sus pasos no iban a ninguna dirección. O eso pensaba. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se descubrió a si mismo parado frente a un árbol en particular. Aquel lugar que les abrió las puertas del mundo ninja. En ese mismo lugar donde el ofreció su comida al rubio aun con el riesgo de ser gravemente castigado por Kakashi. Allí, en ese sitio en donde se iniciaron sus aventuras como shinobis.

Sonrió irónico, casi burlándose de sí mismo.

Sin saber muy porque, termino estirándose a lo largo sobre la hierba, mirando directamente el cielo. Sintiendo el frescor de la mañana colarse entre sus poros, y los rayos del sol en pleno rostro.

Entre sus ir y venir, estaba aprendiendo a valorar esas pequeñas minucias que gracias a su ceguera había perdido por tantos años. La suave brisa, los tímidos rayos del sol, la temperatura, los grandes edificios que ahora parecían absorberlo, la gente, su aldea…

Demonios.

Al final estaba más atado que nadie a los recuerdos del equipo siete.

Hasta este punto no era consciente de que realmente había extrañado Konoha. Ni de lo que esa aldea significaba.

Era difícil, si, pero al mismo tiempo…. Konoha era necesaria para él. La gente que allí vivía, las estructuras antiguas que parecían querer desaparecer abrumadas por las nuevas tecnologías, la vegetación que ahora era un tanto más escasa, el bullicio entre las calles… Existían tantas cosas que le había regalado, tantas personas con quienes había compartido que ya no podía ser el crio de 16 años que buscaba destruir todos sus lazos.

Allí había sentado las bases de su camino ninja, de sus conocimientos, de su carácter… Todo estaba ligado al pueblo de la Hoja, tanto como lo estaba a su antiguo hogar Uchiha. Ganó amigos. Gente valiosa, que ahora no le daba la espalda.

Gracias a esa aldea había encontrado un amigo incondicional, una esposa que lo amaba, y ahora…Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Mierda.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Se llevo la punta de sus dedos hacia su frente, cerrando los ojos. Permitió que sus fosas nasales inhalaran la mayor cantidad de oxigeno, llenando sus pulmones. Hacia buen tiempo. El viento se intensifico, permitiéndole absorber todos aquellos aromas que la naturaleza le entregaba. Y sonrió. No de aquellas sonrisas maliciosas que solía mostrar en combate, ni aquella que enseñaba en un gesto de arrogancia.

Era una sonrisa sincera.

Confiada.

Se levanto de su lugar, y sin darse más tiempo camino hacia aquel lugar que llevaba evadiendo hace tanto tiempo, y al que rehuía hasta el cansancio. Pero ya no podía seguir huyendo. No. Debía despedirse de sus días de adolescencia sumidas entre traumas y rencores hacia el mundo, porque ya no era el crio de antes.

Era un hombre.

Ya era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su propia vida.

"_No vuelvas a perder de vista lo que es realmente importante"_

Cuando las puertas de esa oficina lo recibieron, ni se inmuto en llamar. Las abrió de sopetón, bajo la sorpresa de todos. Sus ojos rodaron en busca del hombre, que sería el nexo entre él, su familia, y su maldito futuro.

Lo encontró justo al frente suyo, dándole la espalda mientras parecía admirar el maravilloso paisaje que la aldea de la hoja le ofrecía, tras aquel enorme ventanal. Aquel manto tan blanco como la nieve, y el enorme sombrero con detalles en rojo sobre su cabeza…

El hombre frente a él, volteó, mirándolo fijamente mientras de su boca escapaba una sonrisa altiva, hasta que quedo cara a cara. Frente a frente. Azul contra Negro.

Humedeció sus labios, y lo miro fijamente.

–Tengo una petición.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p>Que tal? que tal? Espero les haya gustado, como siempre con todo el amor para las lectorsss :D La verdad me costo muchisimo escribir este capitulo, como se habran dado cuenta D: es suuuuuuper dificil imaginar a PAPASUKE ! ni sus reacciones, ni su forma de pensar. Pero es un chico lleno de traumas y dolores, no creo que haya sido facil para el ser papiii :c Pero al final se pondra los pantalones tranquilas. Me mata la idea de escribir de el interactuando cn su pequeña Sara-chan.<p>

Bueno, ademas estoy muy contenta por sus reviews! Son muy lindas, y espero que sigan apoyandome ejejeje Criticas, mensajes, algun comentario, todo bien recibido!

Nos vemos en un próximo capitulo!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic 3 jejej espero que les guste! **

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Si, si. Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>

**Actos más que palabras.**

**Humedeció sus labios, y lo miro fijamente.**

–**Tengo una petición.**

Naruto lo miro desde su lugar. Ambos en silencio, en una pequeña batalla de miradas que estaba poniendo francamente nervioso a los presentes. Que Sasuke Uchiha hubiese entrado por cuenta propia a consultar algo era novedoso, sin dudas. Conocían lo suficiente al muchacho para suponer que no era de los que andaba por la vida dependiendo de otros y quizás aquel orgullo tuvo que pasar a mejor vida a penas puso un pie en esta oficina.

Pero él no se inmuto. No ahora. Tenía sus razones, y un motivo más que necesario para haber tomado esta decisión. No daría un paso atrás huyendo como lo acababa de hacer la noche anterior.

No esta vez.

– ¿Una petición? – Shikamaru, que se encontraba en una esquina, levanto la voz mirando seriamente al Uchiha. Frunciendo el ceño agrego –Alguien parece haber olvidado en qué posición esta.

Bien, ya sabía para donde iría todo esto. Tampoco es que esperaba que se lo tomaran bien de buenas a primeras.… Respiro, intentando no dejarse llevar por sus instintos impulsivos.

–No lo he olvidado – soltó siendo honesto.

Sin embargo el Nara no pareció nada de convencido, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo más. Era demasiado problemático inmiscuirse mucho con Sasuke. Y él pensaba lo mismo. De todas formas solo necesitaba de una persona, y esta aun permanecía en silencio cruzado de brazos.

Junto las cejas, volviéndose hacia el dobe.

–Naruto – llamó – Necesito que hablemos. A solas.

Casi como una declaración de guerra, instantáneamente el lugar se atesto de guerreros ANBU, rodeándolos con la vista clavada en el. Se hizo un sepulcral silencio. Hablar a _solas _con la autoridad máxima era un tema sumamente complicado para los aldeanos de Konoha, pero hablar con la misma persona siendo el ex – revolucionario…. Para muchos podría resultar ciertamente polémico.

Qué demonios, el no iba a asesinar a su amigo a estas alturas de su vida. Francamente era hasta indignante la falta de desconfianza de muchos, aun cuando ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo.

Bien, igual se lo merecía.

Presiono los puños, y volvió a hablar. Se convenció a sí mismo de que no podía arruinar esta oportunidad. Por el, por Sakura… por su futuro hijo. Su meta estaba clara, simplemente necesitaba los medios para realizarla, y el único con la autoridad suficiente para entregárselos era precisamente el rubio frente a él. Eso era todo.

–Naruto –volvió a decir, mirándole directo a los ojos.

–Para hablar con el Hokage primero debes pedir una audiencia –volvió a la carga el pelinegro. Mierda, el consejero no se la haría fácil.

Finalmente quien había permanecido extrañamente imparcial en todo esto, se decidió a intervenir. Con su mano derecha tanteo el hombro del chico dando un par de palmadas amistosas, tan sonriente como acostumbraba. Volvió a su escritorio, permitiéndose tomar asiento, y acomodar su cuerpo en una posición grata… al parecer dispuesto a escucharlo.

Aclaro su garganta.

–Déjennos solos – sentencio el rubio. Shikamaru junto ambas cejas bastante contrariado por su petición. O quizás no tanto, considerando cierta charla que había mantenido acerca de la seguridad de la aldea y la presencia del último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Naruto le hizo señas a su equipo incluyendo a su consejero para que se retirasen del lugar, quienes no dudaron en acatar las órdenes de su superior. Quedaron solo ellos. En completo mutismo. Y de pronto Sasuke no supo bien como plantear claramente lo que necesitaba. Ponerlo en palabras era algo muchísimo más… complicado de lo que se imagino. El ojiazulado apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio, mirándolo con una expresión de autosuficiencia.

Gruño.

– ¿Qué?

–Viniste más pronto de lo que pensaba –respondió casi al segundo. Luego lanzo una carcajada amistosa que logro relajarlo un poco – ¡Estuve a punto de ir por tu culo arrogante yo mismo-ttebayo!

Le devolvió la sonrisa levemente, sin poder evitarlo.

– Ya quisieras dobe.

Las risas duraron apenas unos instantes pues nuevamente retomo su expresión de seriedad. Debía ser directo en lo que plantearía, y para empezar necesitaba encontrar las palabras exactas que explicaran sus razones sin tener la necesidad de contar demasiado. Tener al dobe pululando entre sus motivos personales seria aun más molesto y por lo demás innecesario.

El rubio carraspeo apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

–Con que una petición, eh. – susurro, como para sí mismo. Entonces levanto la vista, serio. Muy serio para ser solo Naruto – Yo también tengo una.

–¿Hm?

–Pero primero… es tu turno.- aclaro, señalándole con un dedo acusador – Escúpelo, teme. Te escucho.

La imagen de Sakura cruzo sus pensamientos y se dio valor. _Algo que diga lo que quiero sin decir mucho… _Suspiro_. _No era particularmente sencillo. Tras pensar termino por comprimir demasiado sus ideas, pero quizás con eso bastaba.

Tenía que bastar.

–Quiero volver a ser un ninja de la H_oja –_contesto. En un tono serio y calmado.

Tal vez exteriormente parecía una simple petición, pero no lo era. Para Sasuke era algo que le costó un dolor de cabeza y morderse su tan preciado orgullo.

Naruto guiño sus ojos por unos instantes. Pero no parecía tan confundido como esperaba que fuese. Quizás tardo unos simples segundos en procesar la información. En cambio le miro complaciente echándose las manos tras la cabeza, como solía hacer de niños cuando se le veía relajado. Levanto una ceja.

–Hasta que por fin dices algo bueno, teme.

– ¿Qué…?

–¿Recuerdas… cuando aquella vez dije que te necesitaba para reconstruir el mundo ninja? –Pregunto, con cierta añoranza en sus ojos. Se levanto de su lugar acercándose a él, una vez que llego a su altura prosiguió. – No era un simple sueño infantil, Sasuke.

– ¿Qué significa eso? –pregunto, sintiéndose contrariado. Por supuesto que recordaba ese episodio… era algo que se había grabado en su retina hasta la muerte.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

–Siempre fuiste bastante idiota, teme –picó poniendo una cara de disgusto. El soltó una maldición, fulminándolo con la mirada, cosa que Naruto ignoro olímpicamente pues continuo hablando– Significa lo que escuchaste.

Humedeció sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Quieres que-..?

– Te necesito como un miembro más –Sentencio sin darle pie a terminar, en un tono que por segundos lo sorprendió –Te necesito, Sasuke. Konoha te necesita.

**o-o-o**

Tomo aire. Sin saber muy bien como, termino en aquel lugar, sintiéndose demasiado observado por todas esas mujeres. Las batas blancas y las camillas delataban por si solas el sitio en el que se encontraba. El hospital. Concretamente fuera de la oficina de su pelirosada esposa.

No tenía una idea exacta de que decir ni hacer. Tampoco había llegado allí con algún plan en concreto para remediar lo cabrón de su conducta. No había pensado absolutamente nada, pero ya en estas circunstancias daba igual. Inclusive se atrevería a recibir de aquellos bestiales puños si es que Sakura lo consideraba necesario.

Aunque para sí mismo, esperaba fuese condescendiente con su fuerza del demonio.

Soltó un suspiro, casi sintiendo el dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sin embargo necesitaba arreglar las cosas. Dio un golpe seco en la puerta, y escucho un amable "pase" desde el interior. Voz que reconoció de inmediato como la de su mujer. Giro la manilla, irrumpiendo en el lugar para sorpresa de ella. Lo supo en su rostro a penas sus miradas se cruzaron.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca, transformando casi automáticamente su expresión en una dura y seria que él pensó que realmente no le pegaba. Prefería las sonrisas amables acompañadas del rubor sobre las mejillas.

–Sasuke –fue un saludo.

Un momento.

¿Sasuke?

¿Dónde demonios quedo el "kun"?

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar alguna de las suyas, maldiciendo a su pecho cuando se apretó por esa simple niñería.

_Venga, que no esperabas que este contenta._

–Sakura.

Iba a decir algo más, pero la otra presencia lo puso en alerta.

–Sakura-san.

Una presencia masculina. Espera, espera. Era… ¿un hombre? Si, demonios. Un tipo de cabellos castaños y ojos color caramelo. Fornido, y alto… MAS ALTO QUE EL, inclusive. Vestía una bata blanca, del mismo tipo que Sakura, sosteniendo una pequeña libreta de notas, mientras le sonreía _demasiado amable _a su mujer.

Bastardo.

No quiso que su rostro se contrajera en una expresión de molestia, pero al parecer sus intenciones no estuvieron en contacto con su cuerpo. Chasqueo la lengua cuando noto que en realidad lo estaban ignorando.

-Sakura – volvió a llamar.

Sin embargo la mujer continuo explicándole al otro tipo que ya lo estaba cabreando hasta los infiernos; algo acerca del flujo del chacra y otra basura más que el sencillamente no entendía. Aquel tipo la miraba, casi sin pestañear.

Soltó un gruñido.

_No sonrías como un imbécil mirando a la esposa de otro._

–Lo importante es saber en qué punto exacto conectarlos, Kei.

¿Ahora lo hacía a posta…? _Maldita mujer._

El aludido asintió anotándolo en aquella libreta con demasiada insistencia, inclusive podía advertir del leve rubor bajo sus mejillas, Estuvo tentado a soltar un comentario acido pero dada su situación se abstendría. Aparte no haría ni diría nada que lo pusiera en evidencia.

Por otro lado, el conjunto de Sakura no ayudaba demasiado. Muy ajustado, demasiado revelador.

¿Desde cuándo era necesario enseñar el abdomen, y usar ropa tan ceñida?

–Tsk.

De pronto el hombre pareció al fin darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Se había enfrascado en otra charla cuyo tema ya había perdido el hilo desde que puso un pie en ese lugar. Kei, como lo llamo Sakura, giro su cuerpo un poco para entregarle una mirada amable que solo le revolvió el estomago. Extendió su mano hacia él, en algo que imagino era un saludo. Miro la mano por leves segundos y la estrecho sin nada de ganas.

–Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad? – Pregunto, en algo más que una afirmación – Es un gusto.

Sí, claro. Hace un segundo estaba intentando robarle a su esposa con comentarios halagadores y miradas lascivas, y ahora le era un gusto conocerlo…

Maldito bastardo.

–Sakura-san me ha contado mucho de ti – relato, en un tono confianzudo que termino por saturarlo. ¿Por qué trataba a su esposa con tanta familiaridad…? –Acerca de sus aventuras como compañeros del legendario equipo siete….

Stop.

Algo en esa oración sencillamente no cuadraba. Porque si bien es cierto _fueron_ compañeros dentro de sus años infantiles, ahora la cosa era distinta. No eran solo "compañeros del legendario equipo siete" Era su esposa, joder.

Sakura le aparto la mirada, fingiendo concentrarse en otro lado. Como si desde el minuto que el entro de golpe y porrazo, ella ya no estaba con ellos. Centrada en ignorarle y ojala evitar todo tipo de contacto posible. Oh, y el estaba preparado para esto.

La sujeto de la muñeca para su sorpresa, obligándola a dar unos pasos hacia él, hasta que la pequeña nariz dio de lleno contra su torso. La mujer de ojos verdosos volvía a abrir los labios en plena confusión, preguntándose quizás que estaba pasando por su mente. Intentando descifrar tantas cosas en el. Entonces como si un ráfaga hubiese cruzado su cuerpo, seguramente al recordar el episodio anterior, hizo ademan de zafarse de su agarre dándole un pequeño empujón para alejarlo.

–Estoy ocupada. Tengo trabajo –dijo, casi robóticamente.

–No me importa.

La mujer alzo el mentón con el ceño notoriamente fruncido, apunto de liberar esa Sakura explosiva y de más actos que simples palabras. Parecía extremadamente ofendida.

Demonios…

–Ya te dije, Sasuke. Más tarde – mascullo, casi con dificultad. Una parte suya sabia mejor que nadie cuanto le costaba negarse a él –No me hagas-

–No –negó, interrumpiéndola –Ahora.

–Disculpe… pero creo que Sakura – san no quiere verlo en estos momentos. - Kei, que ya comenzaba a odiar sin razón aparente, se acerco a ellos intentando alejarlo de ella. La sujeto del hombro haciendo un ademan de separarla.

Seguramente pensando que complicaba a la pelirosa.

Al instante sintió un aura negra rodear su cuerpo. Al cuerno. Al cuerno todo. El y su estúpida sonrisa amable, sus palabras afectuosas que Sakura no necesitaba, y esa estúpida forma de tratarlo como si fuese un desconocido para su esposa….

El maldito extraño era él.

Lo sujeto del brazo, sin importar ninguna consecuencia. Prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la puerta siendo observados por una atónita Sakura que no se creía lo que estaba viendo. La mujer abrió la boca pero no dijo más, demasiado sorprendida como para atreverse a formular alguna oración.

Ese tipo se atrevió a forcejear bajo su agarre y, oh demonios… simplemente no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Cuando noto que los labios contrarios se movían, probablemente para soltarle un insulto, lo sujeto del cuello de aquella bata, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Las siguientes palabras fueron una clara advertencia camuflada bajo un rostro serio.

–No toques a mi mujer.

Y lo lanzo fuera de aquella oficina, cerrándole la puerta en pleno rostro.

Desde afuera escucho las maldiciones, pero las ignoro. Su atención ahora estaba en otro lado.

Un hondo e incomodo silencio rodeo toda la habitación. Sabía que detrás de su espalda, estaba ella… confundida, dolida, con una batalla de emociones dentro suyo que la estaban destruyendo. Mierda. La lastimo cuando eran unos simples críos, después siendo adolescentes inclusive había intentado acabar con su vida, y ahora, ya de adultos, continuaba rompiendo todo lo que ella con ese maldito amor incondicional logró construir.

Pero la necesitaba.

A su lado… como la familia que eran.

Se volteo, lentamente. Un tanto asustado de encontrarse con su rostro dolido, al borde las lagrimas, y que sin embargo no fue asi. Ella estaba seria. Mirándole precisamente a los ojos. Sin rastros de timidez, ni de incomodidad. Lo que encontró en ella fue la mirada de una adulta.

Una mujer que ya estaba cansada de continuar sufriendo a causa de él.

–Sakura.

Ella cerró y abrió los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Por qué has venido?

El tono en su voz fue tan malditamente cortante como el filo de una Katana. Parecía que la cosa realmente iba para serio. Presiono los puños ¿Cómo podía solucionar esto…? Demonios, él la necesitaba. Se le había metido hasta por los poros, y ahora no se imaginaba sin su compañía, sin sus adorables sonrisas. Si producto de todo esto estaba formándose una vida dentro suyo, el no se haría a un lado. Quería cuidarla. Pero sencillamente no encontraba la forma.

Revelar todo esto, ponerse en evidencia de esta forma era francamente imposible para alguien como él.

Decir a los cuatro vientos palabras que él prefería demostrar con actos…

Envidaba a Naruto. El, en su personalidad extrovertida no se cortaba nada. Seguramente al enterarse que la Hyuga esperaba un hijo suyo lo había hecho tremendamente feliz y no dudaría en demostrarlo.

Pero, el… mierda, no podía ser lo que sencillamente no era.

Pero, tal vez, podría buscar la forma de expresarlo sin perder su esencia. Sin dejarse llevar por cursilerías convencionales.

Sakura, desde su lugar hizo chirriar sus dientes al borde de la histeria. El mutismo que había adquirido la termino por sacar de sus casillas. Porque, desde luego, Haruno Sakura no se caracterizaba por ser una mujer paciente.

–¿A qué has venido, Sasuke?

–Hablar.

–¿Hablar? –repitió, en una pregunta. Vio como las lagrimas estallaron en sus ojos – ¡No hay nada que hablar! ¡Nosotros – refiriéndose a su hijo y a ella – no tenemos un espacio para ti y tu maldito camino de redención!

–Eso no es-

–¡SI LO ES! –exploto ella, y la imagen de mujer tranquila se habia ido al garete. Pero ya no se preocupo – Pero, ¿sabes? Esta bien. Ya no importa. ¡Recorre el maldito mundo sintiéndote mejor persona! ¡Ya no me interesa! ¡Yo estaré demasiado ocupada preocupada de criar a **mi **hijo sola!

Lo sujeto de la ropa, con esa maldita fuerza descomunal, que casi temió por que le hubiese roto algún hueso. Los ojos jade ardían, y el vaya que conocía esa mirada. Dolida. Destruida. Entre lágrimas. Pero aun asi…. Maldición, el no la merecía.

Desde un principio nunca la mereció.

La mujer maldijo soltándolo bruscamente, se llevo las manos hacia su abdomen mientras sus mejillas se humedecían. El cuerpo le temblaba. Mordía su labio intentando reprimir los hipidos que la abordaron una vez que el llanto se intensifico.

_Tan frágil…_

Su potencia, sus golpes, su forma de combate… todo. Todo era brutalmente fuerte. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, con sus pequeños hombros, el delgado cuerpo. Sosteniendo una vida dentro suyo. Tan… mujer que no pudo resistirlo.

Se acerco a ella, observándola desde su altura. Sakura dio un respingo cuando sus respiraciones se cruzarón, y levanto la mirada para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos le indicaron que la realidad es que estaba asustada. Temerosa de afrontarse sola a su embarazo, de ser madre… de perderlo a él. Todo junto la estaba volviendo inestable.

_Tan pequeña…_

Bajo la cabeza, apoyando su frente sobre el hombro femenino. Sakura bien podría apartarlo de un manotazo, pero en cambio se quedo así, estática. Con el corazón a punto de estallar entras las disimiles emociones que la abordaban. La escucho sollozar quedamente junto a su oído izquierdo, y cerro sus parpados. El perfume golpeo sus fosas nasales, casi sintiendo un alivio de poder sentirlo nuevamente. _Flores… _La tibieza aun con toda esa ropa. La respiración agitada…

Ella llevo sus manos para aferrarse a él. Se puso con los pies en punta, sujetando con cuidado desde su nuca. La sintió aspirar fuertemente, e inclusive la dejo enredar los finos dedos entre su cabello. Una simple caricia que le permitió relajar sus nervios.

– Sakura…

–¿Que..?

–…Los protegeré. Lo prometo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Que tal, que tal? ejjeje Escribi este fic escuchando el ultimo op de naruto jejej Me encanta, me inspiro. Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad siempre es con mucho loveeeeeee. Papasuke se esta poniendo sus pantaloncillos así que perdonenlo . es demasiado hermoso para ser odiado. El ama a su waifuuu y la protegera siempre. Estoy muy contenta de la acogida que ha tenido este fic, pensé que realmente a nadie le gustaría pero veo que no es asi :D aun tengo muchas fallas pero es genial saber que me apoyan, y me animan a que continué!<p>

Gracias, gracias! *saca un pañuelo* Espero que el siguiente sea mejor, y por supuesto sus reviews me alegran el día! Solo espero no haber hecho muy OOC a Sasuke, me gusta su esencia y creo que seria el perfecto esposo siendo el mismo.

Bueno, hasta la proxima!


	4. Capitulo 3

Holaaa! Como están? Espero que super bien! Bueno aqui con otro capitulo, que espero sea de su gusto!

Sin más nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>

**Susceptible**

–** Sakura…**

– **¿Qué…?**

–…**Los protegeré. Lo prometo.**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, logrando que sus parpados se cerraran con disgusto. Giro su cuerpo en dirección contraria, con ganas de continuar durmiendo, pero el sonido del maldito despertador termino por alejar cual atisbo de pereza. _Maldición... _ Con su mano vendada tanteo el objeto, apagándolo de un manotazo. Con tan poca delicadeza que fue inevitable que terminara en la superficie, con una que otra pieza menos. Sakura, quien hace unos segundos estaba tranquilamente dormida a su lado, rezongo abriendo los ojos para mirarlo con una cara de reproche.

–Rayos, es el tercer despertador…

Junto el entrecejo.

–El ruido es molesto.

Ella lanzo un suspiro, dejando hasta ahí la conversación. Seguramente con la idea de que sencillamente _**todo**_le resultaba molesto. Se sentó cuan larga era estirando los brazos, para luego cubrir sus labios cuando un sonoro bostezo escapo de ellos. Salió de la cama, buscando su ropa y comenzando a desnudarse, a sabiendas de que el la estaba observando.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño vientre, y nuevamente la realidad golpeo su cara.

Sakura estaba embarazada…

Dentro suyo estaba formándose una vida. Un humano. Un niño… _un hijo._ _Su hijo._ Le resultaba terriblemente aterrador cada vez que pensaba en ello. El hecho de que sería padre era algo que resultaba imposible de creer todavía. Casi de otro planeta. El hombre que buscaba y anhelaba la venganza como único camino se había quedado atrás, dando paso muy pronto a este nuevo hombre que sencillamente lo aturdía. Confundiéndolo hasta el cansancio.

¿Qué era ser un padre?

¿Cómo debía ser un padre?

Las preguntas quedaban en el aire, exasperándolo.

Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a sí mismo, a sus miedos, a toda su mierda solo para descubrir que realmente no estaría capacitado para amar ni valorar correctamente a su familia. ¿Qué demonios podría enseñarle un vengador manchado de pecados a un niño inocente?

Existían instantes- propios en el desequilibrio de la mente de Sasuke – en donde se sentía volver a sus días de infancia. Donde volvía a ser el niño asustado, y acosado por los fantasmas del pasado, llevándolo al borde de la locura. Cuando lejos del rencor, de la venganza, del odio infinito que lo azoto de pequeño, existía solo él; El pequeño sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha.

Los miedos a veces lo carcomían vivo.

_¡Debería haber muerto, me hubieras matado junto a nuestros padres!_

Las palabras que el mismo le dijo a Itachi a ratos daban vueltas en su mente. Por que vivir a veces era realmente difícil. Soportarse a sí mismo, aceptarse a si mismo…

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Con una molestia como esposa, y un hijo en camino.

Una familia.

¿Qué más necesitaba para valorar un poco su existencia?

Sakura quien se mantuvo de pie ajena a sus pensamientos, de pronto volteo, ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Frunció las cejas.

–Hoy tienes una misión, ¿verdad?

–Hmp.

Sakura soltó una risita. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama llevando una mano hasta sus cabellos, para acariciarlos con ternura. Con ese amor que desde niños le había entregado. Tan profundo. Dando todo de sí misma, sin medirlo, sin pedir nada a cambio. No era un idiota para no darse cuenta que la mujer que compartía su lecho era maravillosa. Única.

Demonios. No la merecía.

La chica continúo en su tarea, demasiado ensimismada en ello. De pronto, su rostro cambio a una expresión inquieta. La conocía tan bien que ya más o menos pensaba que estaba ocurriendo. Pero era más fácil descubrirlo por sus labios.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer hizo un mohín, sin dejar de tocarlo. Hubo una pausa, mientras ella trataba de poner en orden sus ideas.

–Estoy un poco confundida –admitió.

– ¿Qué…?

– Estoy confundida, Sasuke-kun –repitió – Por un lado estoy tan contenta que podría morir ¡Lo juro! Por fin te vas a quedar con nosotros, y seremos una familia de verdad –al decir esto, su rostro adquirió un dulce rojo. Sin embargo puso rápidamente una cara contradictoria – Pero por el otro… que te quedes significa que tendrás que volver a ser un Ninja de Konoha. Ir a misiones peligrosas. Poner en riesgo tu vida.

Y su rostro se torno pálido. Casi con horror, al imaginar perderlo.

–Si algo te sucediera, yo…

Chasqueo la lengua. Sintiéndose casi ofendido.

– ¿Crees que soy un debilucho?

– ¡No! –Negó en un chillido –... No es eso, Sasuke-kun. Eres extremadamente fuerte, lo sabes. Por supuesto que eres capaz de hacerte cargo. Yo me refería a… –Frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos al no encontrar las palabras correctas. Su boca exhalo un suspiro cansino –Rayos, tu realmente no entiendes nada.

La miro cabreado. Vale, si lo entendía. Pero no pretendía darle la importancia que realmente no tenía. Era una misión simple; proteger a una mujer con un rango importante, defenderla de uno que otro ninja inútil, dejarla sana y salva en su aldea, después volver a casa. Nada más. Ni siquiera era necesario que su esposa se preocupara.

Aunque claro, era Sakura después de todo.

–Estaré bien.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, negando.

–No puedes estar seguro de que así sea, Sasuke-kun. En estas misiones siempre puede haber un imprevisto. ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con un ninja peligroso? Si esa mujer es tan importante como dijo Naruto, de seguro tendrá gente poderosa buscándola. Además, ¿Qué pasa si te ocurre algo? Ay, no. No, mejor no vayas. Podemos pedirle a Naruto que cambie con otra persona, quizás otro ninja se ofrezca, Lee podría-

No sabía si era su imaginación, pero el embarazo la estaba volviendo cada día más insegura que de costumbre. O si es que se podía serlo más. Si mal no recordaba, hace unos días atrás se le había antojado salir a dar un paseo mientras su esposa trabajaba, y cuando regreso la encontró lloriqueando asustada de que se hubiese marchado sin avisar.

Quizás temía que estaba arrepentido de formar una familia con ella, o tal vez…

–Estoy segura que si pedimos un reemplazo, tú podrías quedarte.

Ah, esa mujer no dejaba de ser una molestia cuando quería.

Sin poder soportar otro comentario más, la sujeto desde la nuca, empujándola contra su boca. Callándola. Sakura se quedo estática mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. El rostro se le coloreo graciosamente, y su cuerpo busco sujeción contra su amplio torso. El se permitió quedar unos segundos así. Agradado de la suavidad de sus labios.

Su esposa siempre era condenadamente suave, y de aromas dulces.

–Volveré, Sakura – susurro contra su boca.

–Pero… – le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos, preocupada. Sin embargo, rápidamente le sonrió tras ocurrírsele lo que ella pensó era una buena idea – ¿Y si le pido a Naruto ir contigo? -sugirió-¡Puedo acompañarte! Si ocurre algo podrás contar conmigo-

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Arrugó el entrecejo, apartándole las manos.

–Ni de coña.

– ¡Pero…!

–Te quedaras aquí –sentencio, ya harto del asunto.

¿Quién demonios aceptaría llevar a una mujer con un bebe dentro suyo a una misión? Ni siquiera el dobe era tan estúpido. Se levanto de la cama, cogiendo su ropa y posteriormente vistiéndose bajo la mirada estupefacta de su mujer. Se volteo para sujetarla del brazo. Serio. Sakura puso ojos acuosos. Pero esta vez no cedería.

–Puedo acompañarte –susurro, quedamente. Como una niña pequeña.

–No.

–Pero, es que yo…

–No.

–Sasuke-kun…

Demonios.

Esa mujer podía ser más terca que nadie, cuando lo quería. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que antes muerto que ponerla en riesgo a ella y a su futuro hijo? El era capaz de hacerse cargo solo, sin necesidad de la ayuda de una mujer, que por lo demás estaba embarazada. Era un ninja más que capacitado. Además, aunque reconocía que era un real dolor en el trasero tener que proteger a una desconocida, no podía rechazarla. Después de todo, el mismo había ido a llorarle al dobe por esto.

No se echaría para atrás.

La pelirosa bajo la mirada, juntando ambas manos delante de su pecho. Ah, maldición. Ya se conocía esa postura. Como cuando él le soltaba una de las suyas, haciéndola sentir insegura de sí misma.

Quizás se había sobrepasado.

–Sakura.

Se agacho hasta su altura. Ella ahora se le hacía tan pequeña, si la comparaba con su metro ochenta y dos, la diferencia de estaturas era casi absurda. Llegaba a superarla al menos por una o dos cabezas. Pero, demonios… no había mejor panorama que ese. Verla semi desnuda, con los cabellos revueltos, el rostro enfurruñado, los labios, y el nacimiento de sus pechos insinuárseles en una clara invitación. Tan a su merced… Tan preciosa que no se resistió. Separo sus brazos, y escondió el rostro entre el nacimiento de sus blandos senos, mientras rodeaba su cintura.

Su mujer dio un respingo, tomándola por sorpresa. Lo supo por el fuerte palpitar en su pecho.

–Regresaré – afirmo, quedamente. Rozando ambas montañitas con su aliento –Así que no seas una molestia, y espérame en silencio.

**0-0-0-0**

Apoyo su espalda junto a las murallas del enorme portón de Konoha, lanzando un suspiro. Sakura estaba a su lado, tocándose amablemente el estomago. Había terminado por desistir de sus anteriores ideas, pero solo bajo la condición de que dejara despedirlo a la salida. Soltando una chorrada como querer alargar sus tiempos juntos, o algo así. Bah, esas no eran las reales intenciones. Era demasiado obvio. El sabía que secretamente lo estaba haciendo para averiguar quién era la dichosa tipa que debía de escoltar. Seguramente dejándose guiar por la inseguridad de que sea una belleza o algo por el estilo. Celosa al imaginar que tendría que viajar con otra que no era ella.

La miro de reojo, sonriéndole arrogante. Un tanto divertido.

–Heh, que mujer tan molesta.

Ella puso morros, avergonzándose furiosamente.

–N-No es lo que crees, Sasuke-kun. Yo solo…

– ¿…Solo? –le apremio. Cuando ella no pudo decir nada más, demasiado obvia al saberse descubierta, el sonrió con cierta malicia. Se humedeció los labios, dispuesto a picarla un poco más – ¿Lo ves? Molesta y… patosa.

Ella frunció tanto el ceño que por un segundo se le quitaron las ganas de reír.

–Y tu un idiota.

Eso lo tomo desprevenido. Debía reconocerlo. Sin poder evitarlo giro su cabeza parpadeando con confusión al notar el noto acido en la voz contraria. Según lo que el recordaba, Sakura jamás se atrevería a insultarlo ¿Dónde estaba la mujer dulce que gritaba su amor a los cuatro vientos? Ella solo soltaba palabras maravillosas de él, y golpeaba a quien osara soltarle algún improperio. Entonces, ¿Quién demonios era esa pelirosa que lo miraba con los ojos verdes centelleando en enojo, y los labios fruncidos sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento?

Ella también guiño los ojos al notar su notorio cambio de humor. Separo los labios, llevándose una mano sobre estos. Seguidamente clavo los ojos en su vientre, para soltar una risita.

–Los cambios de humor – se recordó, sonriendo – No pensé que los experimentaría tan pronto.

–Yo tampoco – susurro asombrado, sin poder detener esa oración de su boca.

Sakura le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva – Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Ya había escuchado hablar de esos malestares gracias al embarazo, al igual que las nauseas y las comidas extrañas, pero no tenia por que disculparse con el por eso. Para sí mismo hasta podía reconocer que le agradaba cuidar de su esposa.

Ella de pronto exhalo un suspiro, apoyándose de igual forma a su lado. El por su parte, cerró sus ojos, y espero. Inclusive diría que pacientemente a que esa mujer se dignase a aparecer. Y cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño totalmente contrariado. De pronto le entraron demasiadas ganas de golpear al dobe. Lo había olvidado. Ese condenado rubio siempre estaba para fastidiarle la vida, y las cosas nunca serian tan sencillas viniendo de él.

**Era una misión simple; proteger a una mujer con un rango importante, defenderla de uno que otro ninja inútil, dejarla sana y salva en su aldea, después volver a casa.**

Era una broma, ¿verdad?

¿_Qué pasa si te encuentras con un ninja peligroso? Si esa __**muje**__r es tan importante como dijo Naruto, de seguro tendrá gente poderosa buscándola._

Se maldijo cuando su boca se abrió tanto que la expresión de hombre serio se fue sencillamente al infierno. Su esposa también imito la misma expresión, sin quitar los ojos de esa presencia.

– ¿Qué demonios…?

Ataviada con un conjunto ninja, dando pasos altivos, pudo distinguir claramente la figura… de una niña. No una mujer. En lo absoluto

Una… niña…

Tardo solo unos segundos en descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de su tarea, gruñendo tan audible que los guardias se sonrieron. Mierda. Tenía que proteger a…una mocosa.

¡Una maldita niña!

Sasuke Uchiha haciendo de niñera.

¿Qué mierda de misión era esa?

–Esta vez Naruto se lucio, ¿no lo crees, querido?

Fulmino a la ojiverde de una sola mirada. Maldita mujer.

Entonces regreso su atención hacia la menor, bufando frustrado. Una vez que ella llego hasta él, esa mocosa le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad. Tenía el cabello negro relativamente largo y los ojos casi rosas, igual de exóticos que los cabellos de su mujer. Alta. No lo suficiente para verse extraño, pero si lo bastante larga para distinguirse entre las demás crías de su edad.

De pronto levanto su mano tanto como pudo debido a su ridícula altura, enseñándosela con delicadeza. Arqueo una ceja sin poder o más bien sin _querer _entender de qué demonios venia ese gesto de princesita.

¿Tenía que besar su mano?

Sakura ahogo una carcajada entre sus manos que solo aumento su molestia.

– Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad? –Dijo en una afirmación – Mí nombre es Lisa. Estaba ansiosa por conocerte. ..

Sintió un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

La muchachita espero en la misma posición a que él se inclinara para responder al gesto.

Y seguiría esperando, se dijo para sus adentros, porque ni en sus sueños juntaría sus labios contra la mano de una menor de edad ¿Qué demonios se creía que era? El no era ni seria jamás un pervertido. Podría irse al infierno cuando quisiese, que él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Menos con una estúpida niña arrogante.

De pronto se le hizo demasiado tentadora la oferta de su esposa, sintiéndose casi imbécil por haber pedido esto. Dibujo mentalmente la condenada sonrisa que tendría que tener Naruto justo en estos momentos. Partiéndose de risa y lo peor que a costa suya, tanto como lo estaba haciendo su molestia de mujer en vivo y en directo.

_Malditos._

Oh, el ya buscaría una forma de hacerles pagar por esto…

Con esa idea en mente estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus pies y volverse a la comodidad de su hogar, pero una pequeña mano lo retuvo. Con una expresión claramente avergonzada. Ofendida.

– ¡Que falta de respeto! –Exclamo – ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Clavo sus ojos en los rosas, con una ceja notoriamente alzada.

–Cállate, mocosa.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Bramo, al borde de la histeria – ¡Soy una mujer!

La sonrisa torcida en su boca no paso desapercibida en los pequeños ojos infantiles, que esta vez se abrieron tan molestos que solo aumento su diversión. Sakura, ya recuperada de la anterior sorpresa retomo su postura calmada, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su esposo. Que intento ignorar con todas sus fuerzas.

– Deberías sentirte honrado de protegerme –comenzó a decir la morena con autosuficiencia. Cruzada de brazos, tan malditamente arrogante que de pronto sintió la necesidad de liberar a su Susano – Soy pariente directa del actual Tsuchikage, ¿sabes? Soy una mujer importante. Podría hacer rodar tu cabeza si así lo quisiese,… ex _vengador. _

No supo que le patio más la entrepierna. Si fue su sonrisa altiva, maliciosa, o el veneno en cada palabra. Pero no se resistió, como siempre, a sus impulsos violentos y termino por sujetar con brusquedad su brazo haciéndola tropezar torpemente.

–No jodas conmigo, estúpida mocosa –susurro, peligrosamente. Haciendo entrever su Rinnegan que brillaba peligroso. Con un aura asesina.

La niña separo su boca, expandiendo demasiado las cuencas de sus orbes. Tal como pronostico su rostro se contrajo en una expresión asustada, aturdida. Se creó un silencio profundo, interrumpido por el chirriar de los dientes infantiles. El pequeño cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar en leves temblores, en medio del estupor. Inflo las mejillas y para desconcierto de Sasuke, levanto el mentón solo para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos. Avergonzada. Humillada. Le tembló el mentón graciosamente, y sin previo aviso se lanzo a llorar.

No. A chillar, más bien.

– ¡WUAHHHH!

Dio un respingo desde su lugar, sin poder creerse lo que veía. O escuchaba más bien. Retrocedió, cubriéndose con molestia ambos oídos, aniquilando con sus ojos oscuros a la menor.

– ¿Qué demonios…?

– ¡Sasuke-kun, la hiciste llorar! – reprocho Sakura, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos. Corrió a auxiliar a la niña entre sus brazos, agachándose hasta su altura.

– ¡WUAHHHH! ¡Me dijo estúpida! – aullaba entre lagrimas e hipidos, se refugió entre los senos de su mujer con la nariz moqueando, mirándolo como un cachorro herido. Como la real mocosa de 6 años que era – ¡Me hizo daño!

–Tranquila, cariño. No llores– comenzó a decir su mujer, intentando nerviosamente controlar la situación, luego lo miro directo a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido, regañándolo secretamente– El no quiso decirlo de esa forma. El es un buen ninja. Muy amable. Solo fue un poco rudo, pero te prometo que se disculpara_, _¿ne, _Sasuke-kun_?

–Tsk.

Demonios, por eso es que no le agradaban los niños.

Se sintió un poco culpable de haber actuado tan infantil con una niña inocente. Aun cuando lo insulto y todo lo demás, era solo una cría… No era su intención asustarla hasta ese punto. Ni menos dañarla.

–Eres una niña preciosa, un rostro con lágrimas no te asienta, Lisa-chan –susurro, Sakura mientras tocaba su cabeza para destensarla. Pero ella seguía lloran como una magdalena.

Entonces la ninja medico busco rápidamente sus ojos, mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos.

Estuvo por leves segundos tentando a disculparse, de verdad. Si la había atemorizado de tal forma, no le quedaba otra que dejar un poco su orgullo y comportarse como un adulto. Sin embargo cuando noto que la niña se refregaba demasiado contra su mujer, frunció el ceño, juntándolo todavía más cuando noto la condenada sonrisa maliciosa que ocultaban los labios infantiles.

Apretó la mandíbula en un rictus tan tenso que forma una delgada línea.

¡Estaba fingiendo!

¡Esa maldita cría estaba jugando haciéndolo quedar como un bastardo frente a su esposa!

Cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarla de un brazo y arrastrarla hasta su condenada aldea de una buena vez, la voz infantil retuvo sus acciones. Hizo una seña en señal de estar bien a los demás miembros de la Hoja que estaban a punto de lanzarse contra él para detenerlo. Quizás pensando que el actual Hokage había enloquecido al permitir que un Uchiha se hiciera cargo de esa muchachita. Con Sasuke corría más peligro que con cualquier otro bandido que pudiesen pillar por el camino.

Se aferro todavía más a la pelirrosa, abrazándola con fuerza. Entonces levanto el mentón con ojos fieros desafiando al Uchiha.

–No me iré aun – sentencio con decisión, dejando a todos helados. Como si todo eso fuese su maldita decisión – Me quedare con ella – refiriéndose a su mujer.

–Ni se te ocurra.

Ella volvió a hundir el rostro en el pecho femenino, mirando a la Kunoichi con ojos llorosos. Hasta se atrevió a hacer un puchero con sus labios. ¿Dónde demonio estaba la cria arrogante que habia aparecido con aires de princesa?

–Quiero quedarme – dijo, despacio. Con ojos que a Sasuke le parecieron tan condenadamente falsos que revolvieron su estomago. Luego ladeo un poco el rostro, juntando sus dedos y mirando _tiernamente _a la mujer.

No… una mirada rogativa e infantil era lo que menos necesitaba una susceptible mujer embarazada, con el instinto materno a flor de piel. Más aun si era tan impresionable como lo era Haruno Sakura…

–… ¿no puedo?

Iba a negarse, de verdad que sí. Pero llegado ese punto, sabía mejor que nadie que ya era…

– ¡Por supuesto!

…. Imposible.

_Maldita cría._

_**Continuara**_

* * *

><p>Que tal?! Espero que les haya gustado! Jejej Como sabran Lisa es un personaje ficticio, y es pariente de Kurotsuchi, la actual Kage de La Aldea de las Rocas! Un invento de mi loca cabeza, pero bueno. La niña es un caso, y tendra un importante rol tambien. Quizas ayude a Papasuske a interactuar con un niño, por que sinceramente no me lo imagino en plan de niñera! jejeje Tendra que aprender a las malas, al parecer. Bueno espero les haya gustado y como simpre con mucho amor para ustedes! Espero sus reviews que sinceramente son el mejor regalo! Me demore más en actualizar por que el trabajo me tiene un poco colapsada, pero buehh al fin pude escribir!<p>

Bueno, sin aburrirlas más... Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
